The party
by Panic-Revelation
Summary: It was meant to be an awesome party but then everything is about to crashing down in a tangled awkward mess S/K


A/N: I just had an urge to writing something lol. I might finish this story if I feel like it. *whooosh*

* * *

The streets were illuminated by flickering neon signs and street lamps. Sounds of the usual city nightlife echoed through the pale streets as the trio stealthily hide in the shadows. The night was a completely different from it's day walking counterpart. Could the trio get to their destination without injury? Who knows. Slowly they made their way out of the eerie ally heading right into the clutches o--

"Damn it Jim! Stop with the narrating it's annoying!" McCoy scolded, hitting Jim roughly on the head.  
"But Booonesss" Jim whined, rubbing the spot that McCoys fist had made contact with.  
"No 'buts' Jim. I'm a doctor not a plot device!"

"If I may interrupt captain. Doctor." Spock continued walking. It was obvious to Jim and McCoy that Spock was uncomfortable with the chilly night air. He would, of course, state that discomfort is another form of emotion and thus deem it illogical.  
"What is it Spock?" Jim asked curiously.  
"Captain I have considered many possibilities as to our current destination and have found, to put it simply, none of any sort. Because of this lack of knowledge I would like to know where we are heading."

"Oh why Spock I thought you already knew!" Jim gasped in fake surprise.  
"Actually Jim, I'd like to know where the hell we're going too." Bones chimed in.  
"Well boys we are going to.." Jim paused for dramatic affect. That attempt failed. "An exclusive Starfleet Party!" Jim grinned as he threw an arm around Spock and McCoys shoulder. Before McCoy could recite his famous one liner Jim quickly added a short " Their serving free booze."

"Count me in!" McCoy beamed at the words 'free' and 'booze'. Jim grinned again then turned his attention to Spock.

"Well Mr. Spock?"

Spock gave the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh and stated "I know from experience that if I were to decline you would simply make it mandatory that I go."

"Is that a yes Mr. Spock?" Jim purred.

Another Vulcan sigh followed by a sharp nod meant the party was _so on._The fact that Spock had agreed made Kirk feel three times as happy. _Weird._The party was in full swing as the boys entered the crowded rec hall. Part of the area was low lit with an occasional swing of colour from the dance floor.  
"Hey who started the party without us?" Jim stated jokingly, holding the doors open. McCoy and Spock had to duck under Jim's arms to get into the room.

"Ah Spock! McCoy! Jim!" Shouted a familiar female voice. Uhura walked briskly towards the trio clad in a stunning tank top and skin tight pants. _Damn she's sexy_, Kirk thought to himself as he stared at her. Kirk quickly pulled his mind from his pants to give Uhura a friendly hug. "Glad you guys could make it." Uhura glanced at Spock who then gave her a slight nod of greetings.

"Er... McCoy why don't I show you to the bar?" Uhura offered, taking Bones by the arm and dragging him into the crowd. _What the shit? What just happened?_"Captain I believe that we are blocking the entrance. I suggest that we move from our current position." Spock's monotone voice broke Kirk's train of thought. The half Vulcan was obviously not impressed by the party or by Kirk's nervous "Oh."

Kirk attempted to move forward only to be tripped by.. a random lone shoe. Spock of course caught his captain with relative ease before Kirk's face had a chance to kiss the floor. He swiftly spin them around, entangling their limbs together in what looked like... a dance move?  
Jim could feel his face flush as Spock's face hovered a few centimeters away. _Jesus Christ I can almost taste him! If I moved just a bit closer.... _Jim's eyes widened at the thought. _No bad Jim, bad! Don't let your mind go there! Spock might.. _Too late. Spock's face grew a noticeable green tint as he helped stabilize his captain. Jim rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Er.... lets go find a place to sit." _Jesus did that sound lame!_

Universe 1, Kirk 0.

_Fuck you universe. Fuck you!_

* * *

Spock and Jim sat down on one of the many odd purple coloured couch's, watching as the crowd moved to the beat.

"So uh... there sure are a lot of good looking people here, right Spock?" Jim chuckled nervously.

"If we are to debate levels aesthetic appeal captain. My answer would be that, you are the most appealing individual in this room." Kirk whipped his head to stare at Spock. Utterly shocked at what he just heard. An eyebrow raised in return.

"Spock did you just.." Kirk trailed off for a moment. "Are you saying I'm utterly good-looking?" Jim mentally slapped himself for how sarcastic his words sounded.

Spock blushed again, seeming to realize what he had stated.

"Er thanks Spock that means a lot to mean." Jim chuckled bashfully, rubbing to back of his neck out of habit. Spock stared intently at Jim causing his face to flush with a small "meep."

_The universe is a bitch. Always finding new ways for you to suck it's cock._"This is going to be a looong night."

"Indeed."

* * *

A/N: lol I have no comment on the story so far. Any reviews would be... nice.


End file.
